1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible tube supports and more particularly to a tooth paste dispenser.
Prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,742,536; 1,799,678 and 2,026,864 have generally disclosed collapsible tube holders which places the paste contained by the tube under pressure with the paste being released by valve means opening and closing the ejection end of the tube.
This invention is distinctive over prior art patents by eliminatng the valve or tube closure means and in which the contents of the tube is placed under pressure sufficient to eject only a desired quantity of the paste.